Sterek
by BillionairBachelor
Summary: The love story between Stiles and Derek. Will Derek admit he's finally in love again? or is he going to keep denying it to the end?
1. Chapter 1

{STEREK}

By {BillionairBachelor}

I walked into the room to Stiles kissing Lydia on the cheek. Ouch, that struck something and I don't understand what. This was a different feeling. The feeling I haven't had in such a long time. It's so hard to explain. But why do I feel this way towards him? Stiles Stillinski. Human beyond human, but charming and funny in his own little way. Scott and Stiles are best friends I have no idea why these feelings are suddenly coming up out of nowhere. One little peck on the cheek and he's liked her for years…. Why am I acting like this towards a guy I think is a total idiot. Well, sometimes he's probably the smartest human I know. Or maybe that's a little bit of an exaggeration, but he is pretty smart for a human. For some reason that spark I haven't had in a long time since the fire 10 years ago, I haven't felt like this. It's weird. I don't like this kid. He annoys me to the point I want to strangle him. But the only reason why I put up with him is for Scott. They're like brothers and with Scott being a werewolf I have to take care of him the best I can.

As I'm thinking this, I slowly walk out of the room and try and figure out what the heck is wrong with me. Stiles of all people. Why. How. This has got me thinking. I don't like thinking this much over a human. Like ever. It's bad enough I dated that Allison's aunt. Oh god never want to think about that. She brainwashed me. I've been a lot smarter since then. Never am I going through that crap again. What a mistake she was. But then again I wouldn't be as strong as I am today if it wasn't for her. She tricked me into believing she was worth my time and when I still had a little heart left after the big fire. Now I got nothing, but this spark after I saw Stiles with Lydia. Something inside just broke. Something doesn't feel right anymore. Like... It's almost like he doesn't even notice me. Which mind you I thought I could care less if he cared if I was dead or alive. Actually, he would probably love it if I was dead.

Thinking that I walk towards my car, started it up and guess who comes running at the car. Yeah, you know it, Stiles.

"Yo, did you forget we were supposed to meet up and figure out a plan for Scott or did you think he could figure it out on his own or what was your plan that you apparently don't want me being a part of."

" Shut up for a minute, I forgot alright? And besides, it looked like you were busy with Lydia."

Once the confused look on his face came to the surface, I put up the window and took off. Upset? Yeah, just a little. Do I know why? Hell no. I don't understand this at all. First of all why the hell was I acting this way and Two what the hell did I just do. I have a werewolf who needs me and I just took off? Come on Derek what the hell are you thinking.

I stop the car and trying relaxing a bit. But again my thoughts led back to Stiles. Alright well, I have a huge issue. I can't even think without thinking about Stiles. Great... Just perfect. This is just fantastic. Now who could I talk to... Scott is out of the damn picture cause you know Allison decided it would be great to break up with him for that her dad can teach her how to hunt but that meant them breaking up. For fuck sakes, I have no one. This is fucking perfect.

As my anger grows I find it difficult to control myself, But somehow managed to. I find myself calming down. I turn the car around and speed back to see if Stiles is still at the school. Just with my luck I see him pulling out and me being who I am, I cut him off and make him come to a quick stop. He soon jumps out of the car not happy pissed I shall say haha he's cute mad. Wait what the hell am I thinking? Alright, back on track he's pissed I just almost made him smash his little crappy Jeep into my nice Camaro.

" What the hell Derek? You can't seem to just honk the horn like a normal human being... oh wait, nevermind you aren't fucking human!"

"Calm down Stiles. I came back to help with Scott I can easily change my mind once again and get back in my car and you get to deal with blood hungry Scott which by the way you won't make it very far without me. Cause let me remind you. I don't think you can smell him out. Just pointing out the obvious" me being as sarcastic as I possibly manage.

"Good point...fuck I hate when you're right". He gave up. Cause I know he needs me so that he can find his best friend.

"Alright, well when was the last time you saw him again?" I asked more nicely than usual.

" A couple days ago by Allison's house. But I don't understand why when he knows she doesn't live there anymore..." he said a little bit confused

Why the hell was he there... she's no longer here she's somewhere else. Location unknown cause she wouldn't tell anyone.

" What if he went back there to check for her sent then go look for her? or is he too dumb to do that?" he cut off my thinking.

" No, I don't think he's that smart," I said thinking of whether or not he's smart enough to do that. Me personally, I don't think he is.

After about 20 minutes of discussing our thoughts on what he is most likely doing. I heard a very faint howl.

"Stiles... it's him... he's calling for someone..."

"Who? God dammit Derek" Stiles started bitching like a teenaged girl on her period

"Stop bitching Stiles. I'm following the howl so let's just hope he does it again."

As we wait for him to howl again, I'm thinking about Stiles. Again. This is not what I want to be doing right this minute. I have better things to do than think about him right now. As I'm thinking this another howl appears. A little fainter than last time. Fuck he's moving and moving away fast.

"Heard it, I'm heading out. Stay here in case he turns and runs this way" I said so that he can hear me before taking off. This should be very very interesting, let's just hope that he doesn't try and kill me when I catch up with him. I have to try and get him in control of what the hell he is doing. Stiles needs

{ Alright guys well, This is my first post please don't be rude and just enjoy. Not sure if I will make a book out of this or not }


	2. Chapter 2

{STEREK}

By {BillionairBachelor}

I walked into the room to Stiles kissing Lydia on the cheek. Ouch, that struck something and I don't understand what. This was a different feeling. The feeling I haven't had in such a long time. It's so hard to explain. But why do I feel this way towards him? Stiles Stillinski. Human beyond human, but charming and funny in his own little way. Scott and Stiles are best friends I have no idea why these feelings are suddenly coming up out of nowhere. One little peck on the cheek and he's liked her for years…. Why am I acting like this towards a guy I think is a total idiot. Well, sometimes he's probably the smartest human I know. Or maybe that's a little bit of an exaggeration, but he is pretty smart for a human. For some reason that spark I haven't had in a long time since the fire 10 years ago, I haven't felt like this. It's weird. I don't like this kid. He annoys me to the point I want to strangle him. But the only reason why I put up with him is for Scott. They're like brothers and with Scott being a werewolf I have to take care of him the best I can.

As I'm thinking this, I slowly walk out of the room and try and figure out what the heck is wrong with me. Stiles of all people. Why. How. This has got me thinking. I don't like thinking this much over a human. Like ever. It's bad enough I dated that Allison's aunt. Oh god never want to think about that. She brainwashed me. I've been a lot smarter since then. Never am I going through that crap again. What a mistake she was. But then again I wouldn't be as strong as I am today if it wasn't for her. She tricked me into believing she was worth my time and when I still had a little heart left after the big fire. Now I got nothing, but this spark after I saw Stiles with Lydia. Something inside just broke. Something doesn't feel right anymore. Like... It's almost like he doesn't even notice me. Which mind you I thought I could care less if he cared if I was dead or alive. Actually, he would probably love it if I was dead.

Thinking that I walk towards my car, started it up and guess who comes running at the car. Yeah, you know it, Stiles.

"Yo, did you forget we were supposed to meet up and figure out a plan for Scott or did you think he could figure it out on his own or what was your plan that you apparently don't want me being a part of."

" Shut up for a minute, I forgot alright? And besides, it looked like you were busy with Lydia."

Once the confused look on his face came to the surface, I put up the window and took off. Upset? Yeah, just a little. Do I know why? Hell no. I don't understand this at all. First of all why the hell was I acting this way and Two what the hell did I just do. I have a werewolf who needs me and I just took off? Come on Derek what the hell are you thinking.

I stop the car and trying relaxing a bit. But again my thoughts led back to Stiles. Alright well, I have a huge issue. I can't even think without thinking about Stiles. Great... Just perfect. This is just fantastic. Now who could I talk to... Scott is out of the damn picture cause you know Allison decided it would be great to break up with him for that her dad can teach her how to hunt but that meant them breaking up. For fuck sakes, I have no one. This is fucking perfect.

As my anger grows I find it difficult to control myself, But somehow managed to. I find myself calming down. I turn the car around and speed back to see if Stiles is still at the school. Just with my luck I see him pulling out and me being who I am, I cut him off and make him come to a quick stop. He soon jumps out of the car not happy pissed I shall say haha he's cute mad. Wait what the hell am I thinking? Alright, back on track he's pissed I just almost made him smash his little crappy Jeep into my nice Camaro.

" What the hell Derek? You can't seem to just honk the horn like a normal human being... oh wait, nevermind you aren't fucking human!"

"Calm down Stiles. I came back to help with Scott I can easily change my mind once again and get back in my car and you get to deal with blood hungry Scott which by the way you won't make it very far without me. Cause let me remind you. I don't think you can smell him out. Just pointing out the obvious" me being as sarcastic as I possibly manage.

"Good point...fuck I hate when you're right". He gave up. Cause I know he needs me so that he can find his best friend.

"Alright, well when was the last time you saw him again?" I asked more nicely than usual.

" A couple days ago by Allison's house. But I don't understand why when he knows she doesn't live there anymore..." he said a little bit confused

Why the hell was he there... she's no longer here she's somewhere else. Location unknown cause she wouldn't tell anyone.

" What if he went back there to check for her sent then go look for her? or is he too dumb to do that?" he cut off my thinking.

" No, I don't think he's that smart," I said thinking of whether or not he's smart enough to do that. Me personally, I don't think he is.

After about 20 minutes of discussing our thoughts on what he is most likely doing. I heard a very faint howl.

"Stiles... it's him... he's calling for someone..."

"Who? God dammit Derek" Stiles started bitching like a teenaged girl on her period

"Stop bitching Stiles. I'm following the howl so let's just hope he does it again."

As we wait for him to howl again, I'm thinking about Stiles. Again. This is not what I want to be doing right this minute. I have better things to do than think about him right now. As I'm thinking this another howl appears. A little fainter than last time. Fuck he's moving and moving away fast.

"Heard it, I'm heading out. Stay here in case he turns and runs this way" I said so that he can hear me before taking off. This should be very very interesting, let's just hope that he doesn't try and kill me when I catch up with him. I have to try and get him in control of what the hell he is doing. Stiles needs him.

{ Alright guys well, This is my first post please don't be rude and just enjoy. Not sure if I will make a book out of this or not }


End file.
